A cyclone
by Cali and Vega
Summary: Basically i remade the third episode so it ended differently. It is better than it sounds. Just read and find out for yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

Happy POV:

I gently place the bomb in the mixture. Walter grabs the stick and begins to stir. I try to grab it from him, but he moves away too fast.

"What are you doing?" he asks me

"Go I can do this myself" I don't need help. I am independent and I am going to do this.

"No, it is to dangerous" he tells me. For a genius he doesn't understand he can't win this argument.

"Have you seen what I have been through I'll be fine" I state.

"I can't let you do this" he replies.

"I'm not leaving so if you don't go now neither of us are getting out of here before it goes off"

"Fine I'll go, but you have to get out of here fine" he tells me. His tone is serious.

"Ok, now go we only have two minutes left" I yell.

I watch as he runs out of the room. I begin to mix and it finally starts to harden. When it is good I only have thirty seconds or so left. I make a run for it. With my luck of course I trip and fall. I try to get up, but it just hurts too much. Seconds later I hear the explosion and smoke fills my lungs. My vision starts to blur and the room around me starts to fade to black.

Toby POV:

I stand outside the building with Paige. Anxiety is starting to take over as I wait for Walter and Happy. After what seems like forever a figure emerges. It isn't who I thought it would be. I instantly begin to see red. How could he let her stay in there. She could get seriously hurt, or worse she could die.

"Walter where is Happy?" I growl at him.

"She is still inside, she will be out any second" he says. His voice is barely audible.

"How could you let her stay in there?" I ask furiously.

"She wouldn't leave, you know how she gets. I tried, but she is just so stubborn." He tells me.

"You should have-" I am cut off by the sound of the bomb going off.

I look around searching for her. She has to have made it out. I search the face around me, but none are Happy. Is she still in there? There is still part of me that hopes she made it out. It is very clear she didn't though. That's all I need to race back in to find her. I can faintly hear Walter and Paige running after me. I know their worried too. It doesn't take a phycologist to know that anyone in this position would be upset.

When I finally see her she is lying on the ground. She is slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Her forehead is bleeding and so is various other parts of her body. This doesn't look good she needs to get to the hospital. I know it is the place she hates most and isn't going to be excited about waking up there, but she needs medical attention. I carefully pick her up and look at Walter. He knows what i'm thinking and we quickly race to his car.

I gently place her in the back and put her head on my lap. She is still just barely awake and needs to stay that way. I move my hand to wipe some blood off her face. Her hair has spots of blood in it. I just hope she will be okay. I know she will, this is Happy were talking about.

Happy POV:

I stare up at Toby above me. I can't believe he came back in for me. I know that they are taking me to the hospital. I want to tell them not to. That I will be fine, but I just don't have the needed strength. I feel wrong, i'm not myself. I can't help myself I am not even able to move. It feels as if it is physically impossible.

My eye lids are starting to get heavy. The on coming sleep I dread isn't too far away. I know if I give in it wouldn't help my worsening injuries. I need to stay awake. Not just for me, but for all my friends too. I can't put them through the anxiety of not knowing what is going to happen to me. I lock eyes with Toby and can tell he has a plan. Before I know what is happening he is leaning down.

Toby POV:

One thought crosses my mind _"Kiss her". _You know that scene in movies when someone is clinging to consciousness. So the other one kisses them. Then they are able to hold on till they get to the hospital. Well lets just say this was not one of those moments.

I swiftly move down and my lips meet hers. I pull back and she makes eye contact with her. She smiles at me slightly with the last of her strength. Then she finally gives in and closes her eyes. I shake her in hopes she will wake, yet she doesn't.

As we pull up outside the emergency room I jump out and grab Happy. Paige and Walter are right behind me as I go inside. When I walk through the door a nurse takes Happy from me and puts her on a gurney. As they start to wheel her off to surgery I gently place a kiss on her forehead. "Please be okay" I whisper to her.

I watch as they roll her through the doors and into surgery. I sit down in the uncomfortable chair next to Paige. She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Happy is strong, she will be fine" Paige tells me. I know she is trying to comfort me, but it isn't quiet working.

"I know. It's just when she wakes up is what I'm afraid of." I tell her. She gives me a curious look.

"Why?" is all she can ask.

"She isn't exactly a fan of the hospital" I say.

"Oh" is all I hear from Paige.

Happy has a fear of the hospital. I am not sure exactly what happened. All I know is it happened when she was little. It also has something to do with her parents. She has never talked about it. I have asked her about it countless times. Each time she just changes the topic. It seems to be a sensitive subject for her. I know she will tell us when she is ready. We just have to wait and see.

**Thanks for reading. This is my first scorpion fan fiction. I hope you like it. Chapter two will be up soon. Please review I want to know what you think. Please read, review, or pm me. ~H~**


	2. Chapter 2

Toby POV:

I sit there waiting for the doctor to come and tell us anything. After about an hour of waiting Agent Gallo and Sylvester walk in. No words are exchanged they just sit next to us. We are in complete silence being the only ones in the room. Every once in a while Paige breaks the silence saying a few comforting words.

With Sylvester right next to me I can tell he is freaking out. Not because of Happy, but because of the germs. I sit there motionless trying to ignore his constant movements. Finally after about five minutes I lose it.

"Sylvester" I shout. With that Agent Gallo gets up and grabs Sylvester. They walk towards door.

"Call us when she is out of surgery." Gallo tells us. He then walks out the door with out another word.

I stand and start to pace back and forth. I am so anxious it isn't even funny. Paige finally gets up as an effort to try and comfort me. I appreciate that she is trying, it just isn't working.

"Toby sit down now. Stop stressing she is going to be fine" she tells me. Judging by her stern tone I know not to argue.

I sit down and put my head in my hands. The same thoughts keep going through my mind. I could have helped her. I could have made sure she got out in time, but of course I didn't. It's my fault she is in the place she hates the most. She is going to end up hurting herself. She always freaks at the mention of the hospital. It'll be even worse when she wakes up in one.

After hours of nothing Paige gets up. "I need to go pick up Ralph from school" She tells us.

"I'll drive you" Walter says.

"We'll come back later after we tell Ralph. Text us when she is out of surgery." Paige says. She sure is caring for someone we just me a few days ago. She really cares about all of us.

"Okay" is all I can manage to say.

I sit for another hour before a doctor comes out. At the first sight of him I jump out of my seat. I rush over to him.

"How is she?" I ask him in a rushed voice.

"She is in stable condition" he tells me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Can I see her now?" I ask.

"Yes, but she still hasn't woken from surgery yet. As he finishes talking I rush to her room.

I quickly send a text to the others before I go in. I walk in and I see pale looking Happy andI take in her injuries. She has stitches on her forehead and her wrist is wrapped up. I know there is more I just cant see it. I soundlessly move to her side and sit down.

Happy POV:

I slowly open my eyes to the blinding white light. As I come to my senses I realize I am in the hospital. All the emotions from years ago rush back to me. As hard as I try to hold it back they over come me. Before I know it I am crying, and I hate it. I never liked feelings, but crying was always the worst.

I feel someone grab my hand and look over to see Toby. That's just great it has to be him. He'll want to know why i'm crying and I just don't know if i'm ready to say yet. I finally get the river of tears to stop flowing. I really hate the feeling of crying. It makes me feel weak and that is the one thing I never want to be.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"Oh you know like I was just in an explosion." I tell him. The sarcasm is evident in my voice.

"Making jokes about it already I see" he says.

"Yup" It's the best reply I could come up with. I am just masking my feelings with jokes.

"Seriously, are you ok though?" he asks

Before she can answer the doctor walks in the room.

"Happy it seems as though you have a broken rib, your ankle is twisted, your wrist is sprained, and you lost a lot of blood from your forehead." he tells us.

"Am I going to be fine?" I asked not that worried. I am so used to this.

"Yes, you are able to go home today just take it easy" he says. That is such a relief to hear.

"Okay" It's great to be able to leave this awful place.

I watch as the doctor exits the room. This has been the longest day of my life. I just want to get back to the warehouse. I slowly sit up and Toby hands me my clothes. The same two thoughts cross my mind "_Where are the others? Did they leave me too?". _

"I'll let you get dressed. I will be in the waiting room when your ready to go." He tells me. At least he is here for me. He is the person I count on the most.

I get up put my black shirt and hoodie on. Then I put my jeans on. As I lean down to put my boots on a pain takes over. It must be the broken rib. I some how mange to put my combat boots on. I leave the room to find Toby sitting in a chair in the waiting room. He stands up when he sees me. Toby even helps me walk to the car. I don't really notice the pain in my ankle anymore. I am accustom to pain and this is nothing compared to what I have been through.

The whole ride back is full of silence. It isn't the awkward kind it feels nice and comfortable. We get to the warehouse in just a few minutes. As I walk through the door I am bombarded with a ton of questions. I can see Ralph in the background taking in the whole situation. As everyone starts to calm down he walks towards me. The next thing he does surprises me and everyone else. He hugs me, he is actually showing emotion.

I guess bad situations really do bring out the best of people. Or in this case the human side of geniuses. I like being back. Paige comes up to me and makes me sit down.

"Do you need anything?" She asks me.

"No i'm fine" I say

"Are you sure?" she asks. Her parental side sure is showing.

"I am perfectly fine. So what I have a few injuries, that has never stopped me before and it won't now." I tell everyone in a serious tone.

After I am done talking give everyone a look and they walk away. Paige goes over and grabs her purse. Ralph also grabs his book bag.

"Were gong to leave now" Paige announces.

There is a chorus of okays and byes. With that they walk out the door. Soon everyone else goes upstairs to stairs to their rooms. It's just me and my thoughts. I fall asleep for a few hours on the couch. I jolt awake at one in the morning. I had the same nightmare I hadn't had since I was twenty. I thought I was free of its daunting grasp, but I guess I was wrong. It's back and i'm not sure if it will ever truly go away.

I decide to go to my work bench and hammer the piece I was working on before this whole ordeal. I'm not sure why but I completely forgot there are people sleeping. The thought doesn't occur to me till Toby walks down the stairs.

"Happy what are you doing up? You need to sleep." He tells me

"I can't sleep" I say

"Is something wrong?" He asks. He sounds so sincere.

"Nope" I lie.

"I can tell your lying now tell me what's wrong" he demands.

"I'll tell you under one condition" I state

"That is?" He asks intrigued.

"You can't call me weak" I say.

"Deal now tell me whats wrong."

_Flashback:_

I was in the hospital to get my appendix out. The hospital was always a scary place to me. With the white pristine walls and everything so clean. It was unusual for me. As I woke up from surgery I saw my parents waiting for me. I knew I had to spend the night here and I dreaded it. The surgery didn't worry me it was spending the night here.

"Mom your staying with me tonight, right?" I ask

"Sorry I can't I have work early in the morning" I look to my dad.

"Sorry I can't either. Your sixteen I think you can stay here by yourself." he tells me.

"Fine but you'll come see me in the morning right?" I ask. They share a strange glance but I don't think anything of it.

"Sure" they say in an uncertain voice.

The next morning when I woke up my parents weren't there. They probably were at work. No big deal right? The doctor came in and told me my parents were in here earlier and signed the papers so I could leave.

As I walked into my house I found all my stuff packed. That's weird I thought. I found a note on the top. It said:

_Dear Happy, _

_Were so sorry about this but we just can't handle this anymore. We can't have a daughter that is weak like you. We tried our best but it just isn't working. We called the child protective services and they will be there at eleven. They are going to put you in a great foster home. They will be able to give you everything we can't. We really hope you have a great life._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mom and Dad_

I glance at the clock and notice I have twenty minutes before they come for me. I grab a bag put some clothes and my essentials in it. Then I make a run for it. From that moment on I made a promise to myself. I was never going to be weak again. By the time I was eighteen I was able to survive on the streets. I wasn't weak anymore. Not soon after Walter found me and I became part of scorpion.

Present:

As I finish my story Toby stares at me shocked.

"They really did that to you" He asks me.

"They wouldn't have if I was brave enough to stay at the hospital by myself. That hospital ruined my life" I tell him as tears threaten to fall. Toby takes notice of my unshed tears.

"It's okay I am here for you and am never leaving" he tells me.

I don't know why I did it but I kiss him. Surprisingly he doesn't pull away. He actually kisses me back. The day may have started out bad, but it ended pretty great. Maybe with the help of Toby I can get over my fears. What are we are we even labeling ourselves? If so what are we going to tell the others.

**I have finally updated yay. I think there is only going to be one more chapter but i'm not sure. All depends on how you like the story. Please review I really want to know what you think. By the way I'm not so sure if they actually live there but I needed it for the story. Thanks for reading. I hope to update again soon. ~H~**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy POV:

"What does this makes us now?" I ask.

"Well, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks

"Okay..." Is all I can say before his lips are against mine. It just seems so perfect as we stand there in the middle of the room. No one else to see it, just us in the moment.

"I love you" he tells me.

"I love you too" I say. As I look into his eyes I know he is telling the truth.

"Just remember one thing if this ends bad between us I will kick your ass."I tell him

"Ok" He manages to say. I can see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't want you to be the one to hurt me the most. I have been hurt to many times to count and I don't want you to be the one to break me. I trust you so don't let me down." I lecture him.

"I will never do that to you." He tells me. "You need some sleep."

"I may need it, but i'm not going to get it" I say sarcastically.

"And why is that?" He questions.

"Nightmares" I state

"You having nightmares? That is something I wouldn't have guessed." He says almost shocked.

"Yeah everything keeps playing in a loop, all of those dreadful hospital memories." I say

He doesn't say anything else he just grabs my hand and drags me to my room. I am temped to pull my arm away, but I want to know where this is going. He opens the door to my tiny room. All that I have in it is a bed, dresser and some tools. I've never had much in my life after my parents left. It was always just me and a few things. I never got attached to things or cared about them for that matter. Not only things, but people too.

"Happy I am going to stay with you all night if that is what it takes for you to sleep." Toby says.

"Okay" I say.

I lay down and Toby does the same. I can feel the warmth from him and it is nice. For once in my life I actually feel safe. He gently wraps his arms around me. It almost seems like he is afraid I am going to push him away. Mere seconds later everything fades away into peaceful sleep.

I wake up to find Walter standing above me. At first I wonder why, then it dawns on me. Toby is asleep next to me with his arms around my waist. This has to look bad to anyone that doesn't know the situation.

"What is going on?" Walter asks me.

"I'll explain later to everyone when Toby is awake." I tell him. Anger is laced in my voice. For once in my life I can sleep and I wake up to him standing in front of me.

A little while later I walk downstairs with Toby. He seems almost nervous about telling them. I really don't see the problem. Their our friends and they know us better than our own parents do. We can trust them so they have a right to know.

"Everyone we have something to tell you" I shout. Everyones heads turn towards us.

"What is it?" Sylvester asks.

"Me and Toby are dating" I say.

Everyone seems to be almost in shock. Paige is the first to respond.

"Finally someone is showing EQ. I am so happy for you two. You're perfect for each other" She tells us.

"Thanks" Toby replies.

"Wow, I should have seen it coming" Walter says "I knew something was there I just thought it was hate"

"That was just my defense mechanism to hide my feelings." I tell Walter.

"Then you did a good job hiding them" he says faintly smiling.

So maybe most of my life has sucked, but right now I like it. I feel like everything is just the way it should be. I have my cyclone and an amazing group of friends, and the best boyfriend ever. What more can I ask for except maybe a motorcycle.

**This was the last chapter. Thanks for reading, please review or pm me. I really appreciate other ideas. I absolutely love writing about these two. I hope you liked it. Check out my profile and other stories. **


End file.
